


MCYT One Shots

by Vintage_Jamie



Category: Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Death, One-Shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28566099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vintage_Jamie/pseuds/Vintage_Jamie
Summary: This is my first time uploading on a significant platform! I might start some fiction later, but for now, I'm doing one-shots.  I have uploaded this on Twitter ( @Vintage_Jamie ) along with other stories. From now I'll upload WIPs and previews on there, even though probably no one will find this story. This was the one bigger than a one-page story which I finished so anyway, enjoy!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Vengeance

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time uploading on a significant platform! I might start some fiction later, but for now, I'm doing one-shots. I have uploaded this on Twitter ( @Vintage_Jamie ) along with other stories. From now I'll upload WIPs and previews on there, even though probably no one will find this story. This was the one bigger than a one-page story which I finished so anyway, enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW // SUICIDE , POISON , MANIPULATION

2 years after a certain incident, a boy sat alone in a tent.

The boy stared at a photo, with a sullen expression. His cheeks and eyes were sunken as if he hadn't eaten in days. He didn't seem to be alive.

Another man wearing a white mask with a smiley face on it. It had nothing else, and the mask's eyes seemed to bore into your very soul.

"Tommy." The masked man asked, but the boy didn't respond. He kept staring, as though nothing in the world was real.

"Tommy!" The man said, a bit louder and the boy flinched. He stared at him, wondering when he snuck upon him.

"Are you OK?" The man asked with a tone of concern.

"Yeah. I'm fine Dream." Tommy responded without any hint of emotion.

"Hey. I have a gift for you." The masked man said, who's name was apparently 'Dream'.

"Huh? Really?" Tommy sat up a bit, with a hint of excitement in his eyes.

"Yeah! Can you guess what it is?"

"What is it?"

Dream pulled out a long black ax, glowing and pulsating with power. Looking at it felt as though you would but cut in half.

"Wait? A tool? And I can keep it?" Tommy said, with a look of hope.

"Sure! But only on one condition." 

"Well, what is it?" All of a sudden, he looked desperate, as if he would do anything, _anything_ , for the ax.

"Well, I think it's about time your exile should be over. How about you go deliver the news to _Tubbo_?" Dream whispered, with the lines of a smile peeking out from beneath his mask.

The name hung in the air like a dark cloud. It was a name that Tommy had grown to detest, as Tubbo was the reason he _was_ here.

"T-tubbo? But he's the one that- he's the reason I'm here…" Tommy mumbled. Tubbo _was_ his best friend, but due to certain events, he had to exile him.

" _Exactly_ . So, that's why I need you to **\----** him."

Tommy was quiet for a few minutes, before muttering; "Yes Dream."

_\------------------------------------------------------------_

Tubbo was looking great, although he didn't _feel_ that way. He was planning for a festival, and he was hoping to invite Tommy! He was sure he could convince Dream because it had been 2 years and Dream couldn't possibly be _that_ heartless.

While Tubbo was decorating, he saw someone slowly approaching him. He stared at that person until he realized that it was Tommy! With hope in his eyes, he ran towards him yelling "Tommy! Is that you?" But Tommy didn't respond. He kept walking, with an empty expression on his face.

Tubbo was confused about why he wasn't responding. As Tommy got closer, he saw he was dragging something behind him. An ax. And then a moment later Tommy was right in front of Tubbo.

"Tommy? Are you ok-" Tubbo tried to ask but was interrupted by a very rude ax that decided to land on his shoulder.

Tubbo stumbled away, clearly hurt.

"Wait, Tommy? What's going on? Why are you attack-" Tubbo tried to question before Tommy swung his ax at his chest again.

Tubbo tried to pull out his shield, but it was knocked out of his hands.

"Tommy please, let's just talk-"

"We don't need to talk. I already know that you hate me. You don't need to say it." Tommy said in a monotone, yet loud voice.

"...huh? I don't hate…" Tubbo muttered.

_Wait. Do I hate him?_

_I mean, I am the one who exiled him and everyone seems to hate me._

_But I did what was best for my country!_

_Are you sure there wasn't any self-interest too?_

"No no no no I don't hate anyone. I don't hate you. You're my best friend!" Tubbo mumbled, clearly not thinking straight.

"It's ok. Im here to make sure you don't make any stupid decisions _ever_ again."

_Oh. He's here to kill me. Of course._

_...but, I don't want him to live with that._

_Maybe… maybe if I did it myself, it would make things right…_

_Maybe…_

Tubbo suddenly made a break for it, running away towards the podium, staggering along the way, barely managing to stand up.

"You can't hide. I'll find you eventually." He heard Tommy's voice call out.

Tubbo hid behind his chair and desperately searched through his emergency chest. It wasn't long before he pulled out a glowing vial, which was the color of moss.

And then he drank it.

He bent over, feeling like throwing up, but he couldn't. It was already too late. It was slowly making its way to his stomach.

And then, with a smile on his face, he collapsed on the ground.

"Tubbo? Where are you?" Tommy said, before stumbling upon something. When he looked down he saw Tubbo.

"Tubbo? Pretending to be dead are you-" Tommy chuckled, before freezing. He turned Tubbo's body over and looking at the purple that had made its way across the left side of Tubbo's body.

"Wait what? This has to be a joke right?" But when he touched his wrist, he felt no pulse.

_What happened? Why is he dead? Why did I not kill him?_

These thoughts raced through Tommy's mind, before he realized, that he, Tommy, and driven his best friend, Tubbo, to commit suicide.

"No… there's no way…" he mumbled.

"Why- am I the reason? Oh no. Oh, God. What have I done? Why is this happening? I didn't want…"

Tommy didn't know what to do. After all, he has just seen his best friend die.

**And it was all his fault.**


	2. I've a good heart albeit insane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw// derealization, mental breakdown, repeating words  
> 

“You’ve proven yourself to be untrustworthy, and you hurt the people around you. Why are you so sure you’re in the right?” The voice whispered.

“What do you mean?” He exclaimed.   
  
“Look around! You can’t even trust yourself. I’m not even real.”

“What do you mean you aren’t real?”

No response. The man looked around the room as if he was expecting something to appear, but nothing was there. His eyes widened and then closed.

“He wasn’t real. Of course.” He laughed a bit. I mean what was he to do? 

_ You should’ve expected this, after all, you betrayed everyone- _

_ No! This isn’t my fault! They can’t see the truth- _

_ Have you considered that with this many people against you, that you’re in the wrong? _

“But- but he agreed with me! He said I was right!”   
  


“He never said that, you’re just imagining things. He wasn’t even real. That was you.”

“Wait- so I-- No no no i- no that’s not-”

“That’s not true? He has a point you know. You were the only one who could’ve possibly done this.”

_ So this is your fault. _

_ N-no, that can’t be true! Because you remember all the important memories! _

_ And that’s how you lost the book? _

_ That- I- you never let go of it for a second! _

_ Then how did Dream have it? _

_ I- I don’t know _

_... _

_ I don’t know. _

_ Exactly. You were the one who did this. If you can imagine Dream in your head, you can certainly forget about what you want. _

He peeked once more in his book. The only thing it had in it was-

“But…”

“This is Dream’s fault. He always does this, and people let him get away with it.”   
  
“ _ You  _ let him get away with it. The same thing is happening.”   
  


He laughed a little bit.

“It’s his fault! It’s always his fault! The same things always happen always and we don’t stop it. I don’t stop it from happening. Why don’t I stop it from happening? It’s the same things, it’s the same things, just with different people. This always happens.”   
  


“This always happens and I don’t do anything. I don’t know what I’m going to do.”

“I don’t know what I’m going to do.”

“I don’t know what I’m going to do.”

“I don’t know what I’m going to do.”

“I don’t know what I’m going to do.”

“I don’t know what I’m going to do.”

_ “I don’t know what I’m going to do.” _

_ “I don’t know what I’m going to do.” _

_ “I don’t know what I’m going to do.” _

_ “I don’t know what I’m going to do.” _

_ “I don’t know what I’m going to do.” _

**“I don’t know what I’m going to do.”**

**“I don’t know what I’m going to do.”**

**“I don’t know what I’m going to do.”**

**“I don’t know what I’m going to do.”**

**“I don’t know what I’m going to do.”**

**“I don’t know what-”**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ :) _


End file.
